A bimbo and a smile
by grangertash
Summary: QL one-shot. Logan is getting sick of his love life and he wants to change. Who is there to hear his troubles? None other than Quinn Pensky.


AN: Just a one-shot that I wrote a while back so it was before I watched "Quinn misses the Mark" Maybe a bit OOC. Don't know if I like it much but oh well…hope you enjoy!

Logan smiled and waved goodbye to his latest date, Amy...Ashley…no, Erin. Did it even matter? He went from girl to girl and to be honest he was getting tired of it. He was 16 and he had never been in a relationship that lasted more than a couple of weeks. Lately he didn't care much for hotness in a girl; he looked more for what was inside, the personality. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, what was he becoming?

"Hey" A voice from behind him said. He looked up to see none other than Quinn smiling down at him.

"Oh…Hey, sit?" He asked trying his best to look happy. She grinned and sat, he looked at her smile. It really was beautiful… did he just think that?

"What's wrong? You look sad" Quinn asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine" He gave her his award winning smile hoping she would back off.

"It's Quinn. Not another one of your traps. I don't fall for that smile" She laughed.

"Damn" He joked "And like I've said before, no girl can resist me"

"Yeah, I totally look for obnoxious jerks" She giggled.

"That's not funny!" He demanded "Stop laughing"

She wouldn't stop. She giggled and giggled. Her laugh was so light and contagious that soon Logan was laughing too. He knew that they were getting funny looks from the people around them but he didn't care, he didn't want her to ever stop laughing.

"What are we even laughing about again?" She breathed finally calming down.

"Don't have a clue" He shrugged grinning at her.

Her face soon became worried again "Seriously though, what's up?"

"Don't you have some experiment to get on with?"

"Yes actually. Now you mention it I need someone to…"

"I'm not doing any crazy experiments for you"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty, please?"

"Not a chance"

"Fine" She muttered "But what is really wrong?"

He sighed and gave in to her "Fine! I'll tell you"

"Yes!" She yelled "Prying always works"

"I'm not telling you now" Logan joked.

She gave him a puppy eyed look that no one could resist "Fine, I'm just having some…girl…problems" He gave in.

Quinn gave him a look that suggested that she was trying her best not a burst out in laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her and she let it out in another fit of giggles. It was funny; he had never taken her as the giggling type. In fact he had never thought of her as having a type at all until now.

She finally stopped laughing and spoke "I'm sorry Logan but you, girl problems?"

Fiddling with his fingers he decided to let it all out "Its just you know how I usually date a lot of girls just because there hot?"

"Yeah, I know…" She muttered and if Logan didn't know any better he would have taken her face as jealousy.

"Anyway" He continued "I'm just sick of bimbo after bimbo. They all just want one thing and that's what I thought I wanted but now I just want to settle down with a girl. Someone I really like and I can have a laugh with. You know what I mean?"

There she goes again. That beautiful caring smile that he loved to see come from her lips. He expected her to laugh at him but instead her eyes were soft and she looked almost dreamy.

"That…that's really sweet Logan" She coughed shaking herself out of daydreaming "I never knew you felt that way"

"Yeah well, I didn't either"

"Logan has a heart! Who knew?" She giggled once again.

He loved that giggle and without even thinking about it he leaned across and captured her mouth with his. The feel of her soft lips against his rough ones felt magic. He was surprised to feel her respond and he deepened the kiss. They both moved their lips in tune with each other passionately. It was unlike any other kisses he had experienced, this felt real. At the back of his mind he couldn't believe he was kissing Quinn Pensky but that thought was pushed out of his mind as her lips moved with his.

Eventually they broke apart breathless and silent. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had just kissed Quinn, never in his life would he have thought himself to be attracted to Quinn but now it seemed like she was the only girl in the world.

Then she did it. She smiled that beautiful toothy smile again. She let out the smallest of giggles and he knew then that Quinn Pensky was the one for him. He felt that as long as he had her smile everything would be fine. He guessed he always knew that opposites attract but who would've thought that Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky and attract would ever be used in the same sentence?

"Did that just happen" She smiled nervously.

"It...It did" He said trying to find the words to speak again.

"So….what does this mean…"

He grinned "That you can be another one of my bimbos"

"Not on your life" She screeched.

"You just wait Quinn Pensky" He told her "Like I told you, no one can resist Logan Reese"

"You know what?" She whispered "I'm beginning to think that no one can"

"You got that right" He said cockily "Not even Quinn Pensky"


End file.
